NO MONEY
by dhinsenpai520
Summary: [ CHAP 06 UP! ] Luhan namja berusia 18 tahun menjadi korban dari sepupunya. yang telah menjual dirinya untuk membayar hutang-hutang sepupunya itu, hingga ia bertemu dengan Sehun sang pengusaha terkaya yang dingin, yang telah membeli dirinya senilai 120 milyar/ HUNHAN AND OTHER/ YAOI/ REMAKE DARI ANIME OKANE GA NAI/ LANJUTAN FF DARI AUTHOR XIN HIERED.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!, HANYA PEMBERITAHUAN.

HALLO SEMUANYAAAA….

Sebelumnya, dhinnie mau bertanya kepada kalian, apa ada yang tau dan kenal dengan Author XIN HIERED?, atau ffnya yang berjudul NO MONEY?, remake-kan dari anime jepang OKANE GA NAI?

Bagi yang sudah tau, dhinnie mau beri informasi. Disini dhinnie datang membawakan ff NO MONEY ini, yap ff dari author Xin.

Dhinnie sebagai kakak yang baik, ohh kalian harus tau jadi sebenarnya author Xin adalah adik laki-laki dhinnie heheheee…, jadi infonya author Xin sedikit berhalangan untuk melanjutkan ffnya itu, dia punya masalah kesehatan dan belum lagi akunnya tidak dapat dibuka permirsa… entah kenapa, jadi dia gk bias meneruskan ffnya tersebut. Tapi kerena merasa peminat ffnya lumayan banyak dan sangat saying jika tidak dilanjutkan, dia member usul atau lebih tepatnya meminta pada dhinnie untuk melanjutkan ffnya itu.

Maksudnya dia yang tetap melanjutkan ff miliknya dan dhinnie disini hanya sebagai orang yang meng-updatekan ffnya dengan akun dhinnie ini. Jadi seperti itulah, dhinnie-lah yang akan mengambil alih ffnya tersebut.

Nah sudah taukan infonya, bagi yang telah mereview, follow dan meng-favorite'in ff NO MONEY ini, dhinnie sebagai perwakilan author Xin, mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian, para readers semua yang sudah bersedia membaca ff tersebut. Jangan khawatir ffnya tetap lanjut kok, walau kemungkinan updatenya tak bias secepat mungkin, karena factor kesibukkan dhinnie sendiri.

Okehh hanya itu saja yang dapat dhinnie sampaikan, dan sampai jumpa di chapter 03 for NO MONEY…

DITUNGGU AJA YAHHH^^

SEKIAN.

SALAM

DHINNIE & XIN HIERED ^^

11/10/15


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : NO MONEY**

 **By : Author Xin Hiered**

 **Genre : romance, yaoi and hurt**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : HUNHAN AND OTHER**

 **Warning : gaje, typo dimana-mana, yaoi (BL), yadong, remake dari anime OKANE GA NAI, lanjutan ff author xin**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***NO MONEY***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 01**

Malam yang mulai larut tak membuat kota besar ini terlihat sepi. Justru tampak ramai setiap detiknya. Seperti diruangan luas ini, yang terdapat hamper ratusan para pria-pria berjas lengkap dari pria dewasa hingga pria paruh baya. Duduk berkumpul menatap penasaran kearah sebuah panggung besar didepan mereka sana. Semakin berkumpul kala tirai emas dipanggung tersebut perlahan terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan apa yang ada dibalik tirai itu. Hingga akhirnya keseluruhan tirai itu terbuka.

"Mala mini, akan menjadi malam istimewah untuk para tuan-tuan sekalian, dimana kami akan menawarkan hal yang sangat special untuk para tuan-tuan disini" seru salah satu Mc diacara itu. Selanjutnya Mc tersebut menunjuk kearah sampingnya. Dimana terapat sosok mungil duduk tak berdaya dipanggung itu. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena kepala yang menunduk.

"Xi Luhan seorang pelajar berusia 18 tahun, berwajah manis dan cantik, tubuh mungil dan mulus, anda bisa melihatnya bukan?" seru Mc itu lagi menarik sedikit sebuah rantai besi yang terpasang dileher sosok mungil itu. Sosok mungil yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan. Pemuda manis yang tak berdaya berpenampilan sangat menyedihkan. Tubuh mungil mulusnya terekspos begitu saja, bertelanjang tak menggunakan sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya.

Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat oleh sebuah pita berwarna merah. Wajahnya yang tadi tak terlihat jelas, kini terdongak paksa akibat ulah Mc yang menarik rantai yang terpasang dilehernya itu. Tatapan yang sayu dengan sebuah ringisan kecil yang hanya bisa Luhan lakukan.

"dan yang terlebihnya lagi ia masih sangat segar, alias perawan" Mc itu mendekat jongkok disamping Luhan dan dengan kasar ia membuka kedua paha Luhan selebar mungkin, memperlihatkan sesuatu berharga yang Luhan miliki terlihat begitu saja oleh para pria-pria didepan sana.

"woahhh…" hingga membuat semua pria yang ada diruangan itu berseru heboh.

"okeh, kami akan mulai membuka penawaran pertama seharga 50 milyar"

"55 milyar" seru salah satu pria disana.

"60" sahut yang lainnya.

"70"

"75"

"80"

"90" hingga seterusnya para pria-pria itu berseru. Menawarkan harga semahal mungkin untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

"100 milyar"

"okeh, kami punya 100 milyar pertama, apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Mc itu kala menunggu penawaran yang lebih tinggi dari 100 milyar.

"baik, tidak ada yang lain, berarti akan terjual dengan penawaran terakhir jatuh pada 100 milyar, kami-"

"120 milyar" Baru saja Mc itu akan menyetujuhi penawaran tersebut, terhenti begitu saja saat seorang pria datang dan berdiri tepat didepan Luhan. Berseru keras dengan menumpahkan isi koper yang ia bawa. Koper yang berisikan uang yang berjumlah tak sedikit, uang itu berhamburan dilantai panggung itu. Membuat semua terkejut menyaksikannya.

"120 milyar dan ini tunai" seru seorang pria itu, Luhan yang terkejut mendongak menatap bengong pria didepannya itu. Pria yang telah membeli dirinya senilai 120 milyar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ NO MONEY ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hujan masih berlanjut. Ia terdiam menunduk membiarkan hujan terus membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Luka sembab dan darahnya ikut terbasahi oleh air hingga luka-luka itu terlihat sedikit memudar. Iaduduk diam menatap sendu tanah yang bergenang air hujan._

 ** _TAP_**

 ** _TAP_**

 _Sebuah sepasang sepatu terlihat dipandangannya. Ia tau saat ini ada seseorang berdiri dihadapannya._

 _"j-jeogiyo, apa anda tidak apa-apa?"_

 _'suara itu…' ia terus terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan seseorang didepannya itu._

 _"a-anda terlihat terluka, dan hujan masih berlangsung, jika anda mau anda bisa memakai paying milik saya" ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, melihat sebuah tangan berkulit putih tengah menyodorkan sebuah payung kearahnya._

 _' tangan itu…'_

 _ia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya kembali, hingga terdongak sempurna, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah manis sosok didepannya itu. Tatapan teduh dan lembut membuatnya merasa menghangat ditengah derasnya hujan yang turun._

 _'wajah itu…'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

* * *

 **okeh, sebelumnya mian untuk para readers karena ff ni bukan untuk chap 03, dhinnie sengaja mengupdate ulang dari chap pertama soalnya ternyata masih banyak readers yang belum tau sma ff ini, gk enak kalo dhinnie update yang langsung chap 3 nya sama yang belum tau, jadi disini dhinnie ketik ulang ja untuk yang chap awal...**

 **maap juga kalo masih dikit mang dari sananya chap awal dikit, jadi yang mau protes sama author aslinya ja yah hehe...**

 **yaudah itu ja dari dhinnie, jangan bosan untuk tinggalkan bekas di ff ini yah, okeh see you to next chap^^**

 **salam DHINNIE**

 **18/10/15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : NO MONEY**

 **By : Author Xin Hiered**

 **Genre : romance, yaoi and hurt**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : HUNHAN AND OTHER**

 **Warning : gaje, typo dimana-mana, yaoi (BL), yadong, remake dari anime OKANE GA NAI, lanjutan ff author xin**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***NO MONEY***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 02

Sehun menatap diam sosok mungil yang terbaring lemah diranjang besarnya. tubuh mungil itu tertutupi oleh selimut putih tebal, hampir membuat tubuh itu tenggelam tak terlihat. ia mendekat duduk dipinggir ranjang, tetap pada tatapannya pada sosok mungil yang terlelap itu. Sehun perlahan menyentuh dagu si mungil dan mengangkatnya sedikit. perlahan menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis si mungil. baru saja Sehun akan mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir kecil itu, tiba-tiba si mungil bergerak pelan, lantas ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"eunghh..." sosok mungil itu melenguh pelan. 'ah apa dia sudah sadar?.' batih Sehun.

tepat setelah itu si mungil membuka perlahan kedua matanya. manik rusa indah yang penuh cahaya itu membuat Sehun tertegun sejenak.

"kau sudah bangun?." tanya Sehun

"ahh, heum akhh k-kepalaku..." ringis si mungil merasa kepalanya pusing.

"sial, mereka sudah membuatmu begitu mabuk."

"eh, mabuk?."

"ne, mereka memberimu begitu banyak alkohol hingga kau mabuk." ucap Sehun.

"akhh..." ringis kembali si mungil memegang kepalanya, sehun jadi sedikit cemas.

"kau baik-baik saja?, apa perlu aku memanggil dokter?."

"ah, a-aniya aku tidak apa-apa."

"baiklah kau sebaiknya istirahat saja." Sehun hendak beranjak bangun, namun si mungil lebih dulu menahannya.

"t-tunggu..." Sehun terhuyung kedepan akibat si mungil menarik dasi yang ia kenakan.

"mwo?." mereka saling menatap bengong untuk beberapa saat, sebelum si mungil melepaskan genggamannya di dasi Sehun.

"ah, m-mianhae." Sehun kembali berdiri membenarkan letak dasinya itu.

"tidak apa-apa."

"i-itu apa kau yang membawaku kemari?." tanya si mungil pelan.

"hemm, aku yang membawamu kesini saat kau pingsan tadi."

"k-kamsahamnida ." gumam si mungil membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"untuk apa?."

"k-karena kau sudah menolongku, membawaku pergi jauh dari tempat itu."

"yah, sudah semestinya kan aku membawamu pergi dari tempat latnat seperti itu."

"tempat latnat...ahh c-chen hyung...chen hyung." si mungil tiba-tiba beranjak bangun menyibak selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya. turun dari ranjang hendak melangkah.

"h-hey kau..."

"akhh..." si mungil hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Sehun tak cepat membekap tubuhnya, hingga tak terjatuh dilantai.

"hey, kau tidak apa-apa?."

"mian, aku hanya masih merasa pusing."

"aku sudah katakan istirahat saja." Sehun mendudukkan si mungil diranjang itu.

"tapi chen hyung... aku ingat dia membawaku ketempat itu, mengatakan ada urusan penting,lalu meninggalkanku disana, setelah itu aku tak ingat lagi"

"ohh chen aku rasa dia masih ada disana."

"benarkah?, kau mengenal chen hyung?."

"hmm, sedikit."

"apa kau temannya?.'

"ahh i-itu mungkin..." Sehun memijit kepalanya sejenak.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih jika kau benar temannya, dengan begitu kau bisa membawaku kepadanya." seru si mungil terlihat senang dengan senyumannya itu.

"siapa bilang eoh?."

"eh?."

"kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, karena aku tak akan membiarkannya."

"wae?, bukannya kau akan membawaku kembali padanya?." tanya heran si mungil, Sehun tersenyum miring mengambil sebuah amplop, lalu melemparkannya diranjang itu.

"lihat dan bacalah!." pintanya.

"apa ini?." si mungil mengambilnya, membuka dan membaca apa isi amplop itu.

"Xi Luhan, tertera disurat itu bahwa secara resmi menjadi milik seorang Oh Sehun."

"eh?, 120 milyar?."

"hemm, 120 milyar secara tunai kau telah aku beli dengan resmi dari para keparat itu, bahkan asal kau tau chen yang kau sebut sebagai hyungmu itu telah menanda tangani surat tersebut, seorang hyung yang telah menjual sepupunya sendiri, apa kau tak sadar?." jelas Sehun. si mungil bernama Luhan itu terdiam dengan rasa terkejutnya mendengar semua ucapan Sehun barusan.

"c-chen hyung." cicitnya pelan.

"dan surat itu sudah jelas kau adalah milikku,karena aku lah yang membelimu dan membawamu ke apartementku."

"Aniya, i-ini tidak benar chen hyung tidak mungkin melakukannya, kau berbohong chen hyung...aku harus bertemu dengannya..."

"chen...chen...shit." Sehun menggeram kesal karena Luhan tak mempercayai ucapannya. dengan emosi ia mendekati Luhan menggenggam kasar kedua lengan Luhan.

"Bodoh!, apa kau tidak percaya padaku eoh?, sudah jelas sepupumu itu lah yang telah menjual dirimu pada mereka, menjadikan dirimu seperti barang yang siap dilelang dengan harga yang mahal." bentak Sehun penuh amarah hingga Luhan merasa takut.

"setelah dijual olehnya, kau masih ingin bertemu dengannya?, dasar bodoh."

"HENTIKAN!." teriak Luhan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun.

"i-itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenaiku,dia tidak mungkin seperti itu padaku, jinjja aniya..." ronta Luhan menjadi.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!."

 **SRET**

Sehun melebarkan matanya, saat merasa ada sesuatu cairan yang keluar dari kulit pipinya. begitu pula dengan Luhan ia terkejut.

"aahh...m-mian." Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang ia tahan,lalu menyentuh pipinya yang terluka gores oleh pukulan Luhan tadi. ia menatap tajam tangannya yang terdapat sedikit darah disana.

"Kau..." geramnya beralih pada Luhan.

 **BRUK**

"Akhh"

"kau harus diberi pelajaran." setelah mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan keranjang. Sehun menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. membuka piyama Luhan dengan sekali tarikkan juga menahan kedua tangan Luhan diatas kepala si mungil.

"Akh." Luhan kembali meringis.

"aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu tapi kau malah memberontak dan membuatku marah eoh!."

selanjutnya Sehun menaiki baju dalam yang masih melekat ditubuh Luhan hingga sebatas dadanya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?." tanya Luhan mulai ketakutan.

"seharusnya kau sadar, jika bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan bebas seperti ini eoh, kau sudah menjadi milikku jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu." ujar Sehun datar.

"A-ahkhh..." lenguh Luhan saat Sehun mulai menjilat nipplenya.

"dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakkan, aku tuanmu mulai saat ini jadi nikmatilah apa yang aku perbuat padamu sekarang." Sehun menyeringai, tanpa kesulitan menarik celana piyama Luhan lalu membuangnya begitu saja.

"nikmatilah Luhan."

"a-andwaeee..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ No Money ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"akhhh..a-aniya..."

"akhh..."

"aakhhh..." Luhan merintih dengan wajah yang telah dibasahi oleh air matanya. ini perih sungguh perih dimana Sehun tanpa berperasaan menyiksanya. tubuh mungil itu lagi-lagi tak mengenakan apa pun lemah dengan posisi menungging dihadapan Sehun yang sibuk mempermainkan tubuh bagian bawah Luhan. mengusap dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"aahhh...akhh...h-hentikannn akh.." seakan tuli Sehun tak menanggapi apa pun rintihan Luhan yang terus menjerit dan memohon. tubuh itu bergetar hebat.

"kau menikmatinya Luhan?." senyum remeh itu yang terhiasi diwajah tampan Sehun.

"kau tau?, apa yang mereka katakan mengenai dirimu tadi, mereka bilang kau sangat special, dan terlebih lagi masih sangat perawan." oceh Sehun masih pada kegiatannya dan hanya bisa dibalas oleh rintihan juga desahan tertahan si mungil. ia menumpahkan sesuatu ke hole perawan Luhan dengan sengaja.

"itu membuatku ingin membuktikannya apa benar kau masih perawan heum...,seperti ini!."

 **JLEB**

"AKHHH..." Luhan berteriak keras saat sesuatu keras entah apa itu menerobos masuk dengan kasar begitu saja ke man Holenya. sakit dan semakin perih, ini menyiksanya.

"seperti ini bukan Xi Luhan."

"Aakhhh...h-hentikann...k-ku mohonn akhh" jerit Luhan bersusah payah, namun Sehun justru semakin gencar. ia memasuk-keluarkan dua jari panjangnya itu di hole Luhan. hingga si mungil hanya bisa meremas seprai ranjang itu.

"K-ku mohonn...h-hentikan...i-ini ssakit akhh.." Luhan merasa lemas dengan kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun dibelakang tak pernah menyangka jika hal seperti ini terjadi padanya. merasa sangat tersiksa akibat ulah pria yang tak ia kenal, pria yang telah membeli dirinya senilai 120 milyar itu.

selanjutnya Luhan tak henti mendesah pasrah antara sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia melewati puncak pertamanya dan itu membuat Sehun berhenti.

"akhh...aahh...hahh...hahhh..." nafas tak karuan Luhan tergeletak tak berdaya. memandang sendu langit-langit kamar itu. sementara Sehun sibuk menjilati jari-jemarinya yang telah dilumuri oleh cairan pertama milik Luhan tanpa ada rasa jijik sama sekali.

"ini menyenangkan bukan, dan ini belum berakhir Luhan." Luhan menegang dan terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Sehun membuka lebar kedua pahanya. menahan kuat lengan Luhan dengan satu tangannya, sedangakan tangan satunya lagi berusaha membuka celana yang ia kenakan

"k-kau mau a-apa?." tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"memulai kembali." seringaian Sehun sungguh menakutkan bagi Luhan, selanjutnya si mungil kembali tersiksa, menjerit dan mendesah lemah. kali ini benda yang bersarang di holenya jauh lebih keras dan terasa penuh. membuatnya terasa seperti terbelah dua. ia tak kuat ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"AKHHHH...AAHHH...A-ANDWAE...AKHH..." tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar, air matanya terus mengalir rasa sakit ini sungguh menyiksa lahir dan batinnya, hal pertama yang ia rasakan badannya seperti remuk semua. sementara Sehun yang awalnya bergerak cepat, kini perlahan ia melambat saat melihat wajah menyedihkan Luhan basah tercampur antara air mata dan keringat.

"Akhh..." ia terdiam melebarkan sedikit mata sipitnya, sadar dengan apa yang tengah ia perbuat telah menyakiti Luhan.

'a-apa yang telah aku lakukan?.' batin Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. melihat Luhan seperti itu karena ulahnya. entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak ingin berbuat lebih lagi.

"Luhan." Sehun tak tahan ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh mungil Luhan, memeluk erat tubuh mungil ban rapuh itu. si mungil yang masih terisak kecil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

'apa yang terjadi padaku?, a-aku sudah menyakitinya...dengan tanganku sendiri...'

'dia yang lemah tak berubah dari waktu itu hingga sekarang, tatapan itu kini hilang tergantikan oleh tatapannya yang penuh penderitaan, apa yang ku perbuat?, saat bertemu kembali dengannya aku malah melukainya.'

'Luhan...mianhae...' Sehun membatin memeluk seerat mungkin Luhan, menenangkan si mungil yang tak berdaya itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ No Money ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tatapan kosong Sehun terdiam duduk dipinggiran ranjang itu dalam keadaan yang berantakan, kemeja biru yang ia kenakan tampak kusut tak terkancing. memperlihatkan tubuh putih kurusnya. ia menoleh kebelakang kesosok mungil yang meringkuk lemah tak memakai apa pun. dengan sedikit bergetar, ada beberapa bekas luka memar di bagian tubuh mungil itu.

Sehun beranjak mengambil piyama yang Luhan kenakan tadi dilantai. lalu memakaikannya ketubuh si mungil. menutupi tubuh mungil telanjang itu.

"j-jebal...lepaskan a-aku..." Sehun menghela nafas menegakkan tubuhnya.

"hahh, baiklah aku bisa saja melapaskanmu."

"b-benarkah?." tanya Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar sangat kecil dan lemah.

"tapi jika mereka dan sepupumu itu mengembalikan semua uangku, maka aku akan melapaskanmu." Luhan bangun duduk menatap sendu Sehun.

"ini sudah perjanjiannya bukan, disurat itu sudah tertulis secara resmi, bisa dibatalkan dengan cara pengembalian, apa yang sudah disepakati, seperti uangku 120 milyar itu."

"120 milyar yah...i-itu tidak mungkin." Luhan menunduk dengan wajah sedihnya itu.

"jangan khawatir."

"eh?."

"kau bisa berkerja untukku, untuk melunasi hutang-hutangmu dan sepupumu itu."

"a-apa?."

'apa yang ku katakan padanya?, tiba-tiba membuat sebuah kesepakatan seperti ini, tapi jika aku tak melakukannya ia bisa saja kembali kepada mereka, ahh...sial' batin Sehun menutup sejenak matanya.

"karena disurat itu kau milikku, mari kita buat kesepakatan, kau bisa melunasi hutang-hutang itu padaku, tapi dengan cara..."

 **SRET**

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini. ia melemparkan uang ke arah Luhan. uang yang cukup banyak. berhamburan diranjang itu. si mungil hanya bisa menatap terkejut tak berkata apa pun.

"serahkan semua tubuhmu padaku, kapan pun aku ingin menyentuhmu dan setiap kita bercinta aku akan membayarmu senilai 50 juta, dengan begitu hutangmu akan terlunasi." ujar Sehun tegas menatap Luhan intens, sedangkan Luhan lagi-lagi terdiam dengan wajah bengongnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** T.B.C ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **chap 2 update guys...**

 **mian yehhh kalo chap ini masih dikit, emang gitu sih cerita aslinya... saya disini hanya melanjutkannya saja hehe...**

 **maap juga baru bisa update sekarang, jelas karena saya lagi sibuk jadi maap yahh...**

 **gk banyak bacot deh, moga chap ini kalian suka dan tentunya thanks untuk kalian yang sudah mereviuw, follow dan favorite'in ff ini...**

 **dhinnie senang masih ada yang mau membacanya...**

 **okeh sekian dari dhinnie, so see you next chap yehh^^**

 **THANKS TO :**

 **Oh Grace, Lee Ha Ni, ChikasikiHunHan947, niaexolu, ThehunLuhanieYehet, .58, khalidasalsa, Yessi94esy, DEERHUN794, Choiki1310, Oktaviana Pyromaniacs, Iaabaikands, Nurfaidillah, Choco Chipz, KTOdult, SenaNunna, Novey, LisnaOhLu120, Sunsehunee, nik4nik.**

 **salam dhinnie**

 **08/11/15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : NO MONEY**

 **By : Author Xin Hiered**

 **Genre : romance, yaoi and hurt**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : HUNHAN AND OTHER**

 **Warning : gaje, typo dimana-mana, yaoi (BL), yadong, remake dari anime OKANE GA NAI, lanjutan ff author xin**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** No Money ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 03

"Ini semua data-data yang anda minta tuan"

"Apa ini semua sudah lengkap?"

"Ne"

"Kim Youngmin, pimpinan agency SM Club, pemegang utama club yang memperjual-belikan para pekerja sex diclubnya?" Ujar Sehun membaca sebuah kertas berupa data sesuatu.

"Ne tuan, itu adalah usaha utama mereka, walau ini terbilang dirahasiakan mereka menyembunyikan perjual-belian tersebut, seperti yang anda ketahui Xi Luhan salah satu korban mereka"

"Tapi bukannya ia dijual oleh sepupunya itu?"

"Itu memang benar tuan, ia dijual oleh sepupunya itu kepada Youngmin secara langsung dan mereka kembali menjualnya kepada pada pengusaha seperti anda"

"Dengan cara melelangnya?, sungguh menjijikkan!" Sehun menggeraskan rahangnya. Meremas kertas yang sejak tadi ada ditangannya.

"Dan ini adalah data mengenai Xi Luhan" Sehun mengambil kertas lain yang diserahkan oleh sekertarisnya itu dan kembali membacanya.

"Eoh?, siswa sekolah Hanyoung?, jadi Luhan masih bersekolah?"

"Ne tuan, dia salah satu siswa di Hanyoung, namun beberapa hari yang lalu ia sudah tak bersekolah disana, terpaksa berhenti karena masalah keuangan" jelas sekertarisanya itu.

"Kim Jong Dae atau Chen sepupu Xi Luhan, seorang mahasiswa di Yonsaei university, bekerja di SM club sebagai office boy, memiliki hutang diberbagai tempat, lantas saja dia menjual sepupunya sendiri untuk membayar hutangnya, bahkan dari pihak ia bekerja pun ck"

Mengetahui akan semua hal tersebut , entah ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun merasa tak terima Dan kesal akan hal tersebut. Sejak dari semalam entah ia merasa penasaran dengan si mungil itu. Hingga ia memerintahkan sekertarisnya untuk mencari semua informasi mengenai si mungil.

"Apa?, Luhan sudah tidak memiliki orang tua?" Kejut Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kecelakaan 4 tahun yang lalu, itu yang membuatnya hanya tinggal bersama sepupunya itu, kedua orang tuanya tewas ditempat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi bahkan pada saat itu Luhan sempat koma dirumah sakit"

"Koma..." lirih Sehun.

"Yah, koma selama seminggu lebih dan sekarang yang ia miliki hanya sepupu yang telah menjualnya itu" Sehun tertegun beberapa saat dengan tangan yang ia kepal kuat.

'Luhan...' batinnya.

 **BRAK**

"Hallo semuaaaa..." Sehun dan sekertarisnya itu tersentak saat seseorang datang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan senyuman menyapa dirinya.

"Byun Baek, bisa kau masuk dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu eoh?" Geram Sehun.

"Hohoho... kau seperti tidak tau aku saja baby Hunnie itulah kebiasaanku" balas namja yang dipanggil Sehun Byun Baek tersebut.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!"

"Aww... aku rasa itu masih sangat cocok untukmu baby Hunnie hahahaa..." ejek Baekhyun tertawa nista, bahkan sekertaris Sehun pun menahan tawanya. Mendengar panggilan sayang Baekhyun untuk tuannya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" dan sehun dibuat geram setengah malu, karena panggilan menjijikan itu untuknya.

"Mprth-"

"Jangan tertawa kau Park Chanyeol!"

"Oh, maaf tuan" Chanyeol bungkam diam menunduk begitu Sehun menegurnya, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan santainya duduk disofa ruangan itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari eoh?" Tanya Sehun mencoba menenang dirinya.

"Berkunjung melihat mantan kekasih bekerja"

"Ck, mantan?, kau salah orang Byun Baekhyun aku rasa tak ada yang pernah menjadi mantanmu disini, sepertinya kau salah tempat"

"Oh ayolah, Oh Sehun kita bahkan pernah melalui bersama saat malam itu" goda Baekhyun. "Kau..."

"Hahahaa... oh lihatlah Park Chanyeol betapa lucunya bossmu ini, jika saat marah seperti itu"

"Brengsek kau Byun" umpat Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap dalam diam kedua namja didepannya itu.

"Ahh, apa hari ini kau ada pertemuan lagi Sehun?"

"Aku rasa ada, Chanyeol aku minta kau coba menghubungi pihak SM club nanti!"

"Ah, ye tuan"

"SM club?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"Hmm"

"Untuk apa kau menghubungi club itu?, apa kau ingin menyewa pekerjanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku orang seperti itu?, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya bertanya baby Hunnie kkkk~"

"Sial" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, memasukkan ponselnya disaku jas hitamnya itu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kau harus menghubungi mereka setelah itu beri kabar padaku!"

"Ne tuan" setelah mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol, Sehun berlalu dari ruangannya.

"Yak, kau mau pergi kemana kau Oh Sehun?" Teriak Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

"Ck, bocah itu..." gumamnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ NO MONEY ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan memasukin lift, diam dengan pemikirannya bersandar pada dinding lift tersebut. Pikirnya saat ini tertuju pada sosok mungil yang telah ia beli kemarin malam itu. Setelah mengetahui semua informasi mengenai Luhan, ia jadi sedikit merasa iba padanya. Mengingat perbuatannya kemarin malam pada si mungil dan itu entah membuatnya merasa pusing tiba-tiba.

 **TING**

Ia keluar berjalan lagi menelusuri lorong-lorong digedung itu, lalu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar. Ia membukanya dan masuk keruangan itu. Menuju arah dapur saat mendengar ada suara arah sana. Luhan membuka kran wastafel itu, membiarkan air itu mengisi gelas yang ia pegang. Mematikannya dan memandang kosong gelas tersebut.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Suara berat itu membuat Luhan terkejut. Tak sengaja melepaskan genggamnya digelas yang ia pegang, hingga gelas jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping dilantai.

 **PRANG**

"Ahh...m-mianhae, a-aku akan membersihkannya"

"Jangan itu berbahaya..."

"Akh" Luhan meringis saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh pecahan gelas itu. Mengenai jarinya dan sedikit terluka. Karena cemas Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan yang terduduk dilantai.

"Aku sudah katakan itu berbahaya, tak perlu membersihkannya biarkan saja heum" ujar Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan

"Dan kau tidak apa-apa?" Baru saja Sehun ingin menyentuh Luhan, namun dengan cepat si mungil mundur menghindar dari Sehun. Menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka menatap takut ke Sehun.

'Eoh?, dia bahkan takut saat aku ingin menyentuhnya?' batin Sehun.

'apa karena perbuatanku padanya waktu itu?, hingga ia terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?' Luhan menunduk takut menggenggam kuat tangannya yang terluka.

"m-maafkan aku, biarkan aku membersihkannya" cicitnya pelan.

"tidak perlu!" ucapan datar Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak menatap sendu namja didepannya itu dan Sehun melebarkan matanya seketika saat melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari si mungil.

"kau..." serunya bergerak menarik tangan Luhan, lalu tangannya yang bebas hendak menyentuk si mungil lagi. Luhan yang tersentak merasa Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. ia menolehkan wajahnya menghindar saat tangan Sehun hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

"eh?" ia terbengong kala tangan Sehun justru menyentuh keningnya.

"tubuhmu panas sekali, kau demam seharusnya istirahat saja, sial" teriak Sehun terlihat panik dengan cepat ia mengangat tubuh Luhan, menggendong membawa si mungil kearah kamarnya.

 **BRUK**

"Ahh"

"istirahat dan minum obat, jangan bergerak kemana pun, kau mengerti!"

"n-ne" Luhan berkedip-kedip memandang Sehun yang sibuk membuka lemari pakaiannya. ia terdiam berbaring diranjang dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"tunggu, aku menaruhnya dimana yah?" sekarang kamar luas yang tadinya masih rapi, kini jadi berantakan penuh barang-barang yang Sehun hamburkan dari dalam lemarinya mencari sesuatu disana.

"Arghh... dimana aku melekakkannya?, sial seharusnya ada disini!" oceh Sehun terus membongkar isi lemarinya itu, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam memperhatikannya.

 **Drrtt... Drrttt...**

Tengah sibuknya mencari, Sehun terpaksa berhenti saat ponselnya berdering. ia pun mengangkat telphone itu.

"eoh ada apa?"

"bisakah kau kembali kekantor?, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu!" suara seseorang diseberang sana.

"tidak bisa, saat ini aku ada urusan, nanti saja aku kesana, jadi jangan ganggu aku!" balas Sehun kembali mencari sesuatu itu.

"tapi ini perlu, sangat pen-"

"EOH, KETEMUUU" Teriak Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Yak, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

 **Tuutt...tututtt...**

Sehun histeris ketika ia berhasil menemukan yang ia cari sedari tadi, hingga mematikan begitu saja sambungan telphonenya.

"Luhan, aku berhasil menemukannya!" serunya semangat, berbalik kearah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang sebuah kotak p3k. sementara Luhan lagi-lagi diam menatapnya.

'ughh... apa yang aku lakukan?,bodoh"Sehun meruntukki dirinya sendiri.Yang tampak bodoh dihadapan Luhan. Ia duduk menunduk menahan rasa malunya itu, sebelum ia membuka kotak p3k itu, mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang diyakini sebagai obat penurun panas. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Luhan. Si mungil menerimanya, namun saat Luhan hendak meminum obat tersebut Sehun menahannya.

"Chankaman!, jangan diminum dulu, tunggu 5 menit aku akan segera kembali" Luhan hanya menurut bengong begitu Sehun berlalu begitu saja dari kamarnya.

 **BRAK**

 **PRANG**

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara ribut diluar sana, entah apa itu?, yang jelas sepertinya Sehun lah pelaku suara ribut itu berasal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ No Money ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap sebuah nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih didepannya itu.

"Ehem, aku tau aku tak bisa memasak, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu, yah walau rasanya mungkin tak enak, tapi kau harus memakannya!" Sehun mencoba untuk tetap terlihat angkuh.

"Setelah itu kau minum obatnya!"

"Ne, jeongmal kamsahamnida, aku merasa cukup senang karena masih ada yang perduli padaku" Luhan menunduk.

"Karena aku selalu seorang diri..." lirihnya membuat Sehun tertegun sesaat melihatnya.

"Yah, anggap saja kau sedang beruntung sekarang, karena aku sedikit perduli padamu"

"Ne, kalau begitu aku akan memakannya, selamat makan" seru Luhan mulai memakan bubur yang telah dibuatkan oleh Sehun untuknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam memandang si mungil itu. Setelah menghabiskan bubur itu, Luhan pun meminum obatnya. Ia juga memakai sebuah plaster dijarinya yang terluka tadi. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun saat ia tak sengaja melihat jari Sehun yang juga terdapat luka kecil disana. Awalnya Sehun sedikit tak mengerti, namun saat Luhan menunjuk kearah jarinya yang terluka Sehun terdiam sesaat. Sebelum mengambil plaster itu dan membalutnya pula dijemarinya itu. Luka yang tak ia sadar saat ia membuatkan bubur untuk Luhan tadi. Sehun beranjak setelahnya mengambil jas kerja yang tadi ia kenakan dan memakainya kembali.

"Aku akan kembali kekantor, jadi kau istirahat saja!"

"N-ne, hmm... i-itu..."

"Yah?"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, karena mau merawatku dan m-maaf jika aku sudah merepotkanmu, a-aku..."

 **KRINGG...KRING...KRINGG..**

Ucapan Luhan terhenti begitu telphone yang ada dinakas kamar itu berdering, lantas Sehun pun mengangkat telphone tersebut.

"Hem?"

"A-apa?, Kim Jong Dae?" Kejut Sehun yang telah didengar oleh Luhan.

"Ahh... Chen hyung..." seru Luhan langsung beranjak kearah Sehun.

"Chen hyung... berikan telphonenya padaku, aku harus berbicara padanya!" Pinta Luhan berusaha merebut telphone itu dari tangan Sehun, namun gagal karena Sehun lebih dulu menahan dirinya.

"Eoh, sambungkan padanya sekarang!" Karena tak berhasil merebutnya Luhan berlari kearah nakas itu dan langsung menekan tombol loudspeaker ditelphone tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo, Chen hyung!" Serunya.

"Luhan?"

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"

"Luhan, tolong hyung mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku!"

"Hyung tenanglah, Luhan akan akh-"

Luhan meringis pelan karena tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggan kedua tangannya kuat. Dan juga mematikan loudspeaker telphone tersebut.

"Eoh, jadi kau ingin mengundangku sekarang?, baiklah aku akan pergi berkunjung kalau begitu.

"Seperti apa yang disampaikan oleh sekertarisku" ujar berbicara pada seseorang disana dengan tangannya yang masih menahan tangan Luhan. Sedangkan si mungil terus berusaha untuk melepaskannya.

"Baiklah, akan kita bicarakan selanjutnya disana, sampai jumpa" Sehun memutuskan begitu saja telphonenya. Ia juga sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan.

"Ahh...Chen hyung, bagaimana ini?, aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya" lirih Luhan menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya itu, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Membuat Sehun diam menatapnya sedikit iba.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa pun padanya" ucap Sehun, ia menarik tubuh mungil Luhan agar mendekat padanya. Mengusap suraian blonde Luhan dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan si mungilnya itu. Lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Malam ini aku akan mempertemukanmu padanya"

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya"

"B-benarkah?"

"Hemm.. jadi bersiap-siaplah!, kita akan langsung pergi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ NO MONEY ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" Tanya Sehun kala ia keluar dari gedung apartementnya bersama Luhan.

"ne tuan" balas Chanyeol sambil menutup bagasi mobil mereka. Sehun mendekati mobil itu berniat membukakan pintunya untuk Luhan, dan si mungil menurut masuk dan duduk dimobil tersebut.

"eh?, tuan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang?"

"untuk yang pertama kalinya?" kejut Chanyeol dan salah satu temannya saat melihat tuan mereka membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk Luhan. Karena biasanya tuan mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut.

"i-itu…"

"hm?"

"jeongmal kamsahamnida" gumam Luhan mendongak menatap teduh pada Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu mobil yang terbuka itu. Sehun sendiri tak berkata apa pun diam membalas tatapan Luhan padanya, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu mobilnya itu.

"maaf, apa tuan yakin dengan semua ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, Sehun pun menoleh.

"hm, Let's go!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **sekedar infomasi...  
**

 **disini sehun dan luhan selisih umur mereka 8 tahun, sehun yang berusia 26 sementara luhan 18 tahun**

 **dan ada beberapa readers yang tanya apa hunhan pernah bertemu sebelumnya?, jawabannya pernah**

 **coba deh lirik ke chap awal disitu ada flashbacknya lho...**

 **bagi yang sudah pernah tau atau nonton anime OKANE GA NAI pasti tau alur ceritanya, nah ff ini karena sebagian besar remake dari anime tersebut, jadi ceritanya kurang lebih seperti itu, hanya ada beberapa alur yang gk disesuaikan dan ditambahkan sedikit...**

 **ada juga bertanya kalo bener hunhan pernah saling bertemu, kenapa luhannya gk ingat sama sehun?, sementara sehunnya ingat, nah chap ini yang akan menjelaskan sedikit mengapa luhan bisa gk ingat sama sehun.**

 **okehh cuma itu dah info dari ini...**

 **chap 03 update yuhuuuuu... XD #abaikan**

 **masih pendek?, mang dari sononya yah ^^**

 **okeh thanks to All readers and see you next chap**

 **byeee...**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **15/11/15**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : NO MONEY**

 **By : Author Xin Hiered**

 **Genre : romance, yaoi and hurt**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : HUNHAN AND OTHER**

 **Warning : gaje, typo dimana-mana, yaoi (BL), yadong, remake dari anime OKANE GA NAI, lanjutan ff author xin**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** No Money ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 04

Sehun dan Luhan beserta dua sekertarisnya baru saja tiba didepan gedung SM Club.

"Selamat datang tuah Oh" seorang pria bertubuh besar berjas hitam menyapa kedatangan mereka.

"Dan selamat datang kembali, tuan Xi"

Luhan sedikit menatap takut pada sosok pria itu yang juga menyapanya dengan seringaian tipis, sebelum akhirnya Sehun menariknya ikut memasuki gedung seluas itu. Didalam suasananya terasa sedikit sepi, tak ada terlihat para pengunjung lain dan hanya ada beberapa penjaga club tersebut. Kini mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan. Luhan tersentak kala hal yang ia lihat adalah sosok namja yang sangat ia kenal, namja yang membawanya pertama kali ke gedung club itu.

"Chen hyung..." panggilnya, Chen menoleh ketika merasa dipanggil.

"Luhan" langsung saja Luhan berlari mendekat kearah Chen yang terbatasi oleh sebuah meja besas didepan mereka.

"Kau datang juga Luhan"

"Hyung..." lirih Luhan menatap sendu Chen yang malah terlihat tenang saja.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga tuan Oh Sehun" suara seseorang yang baru saja datang memasuki pula ruangan itu, seorang pria berusia sekitar 40 tahun dengan tiga pengawalnya.

"Dan, ahh kita bertemu lagi Xi Luhan" Luhan menatap tak suka pada pria itu didepannya sana.

"Langsung saja seperti pembicaraan kita, karena aku salah satu orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi"

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan kali ini tuan Oh?"

"Sebuah penawaran?, yah penawaran mengenai surat itu"

"Penawaran?" Pria itu mengernyit heran.

"Bukankah Luhan sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu, lalu apa lagi?"

"Ini berbeda, aku ingin kau melepaskan namja itu" Chen tersentak ketika Sehun menunjuk kearahnya, diikuti oleh pria itu menatap kearahnya pula.

"Dia?"

"Hmm, anak buahmu itu tuan Kim Youngmin, aku mau kau membebaskannya, aku tau dia juga telah menjadi tahananmu bukan?" Ujar angkuh Sehun.

"Ck, Kau tau sekali mengenaiku tuan Oh, tapi sayang aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kau memintaku melepaskannya, lalu apa aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu darimu?"

"Ck, 120 milyar apa masih kurang untukmu?" Pria bernama Youngmin itu berdecak keras.

"Hey, itu hanya untuk bocah itu, kau pikir aku melepaskan pecundang itu secara gratis?, heh itu bukan bisnisku"

"Oh, lalu kau ingin apa dariku?" Youngmin tersenyum licik beralih menatap ke Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan penawaran ini, dia bisa saja lepas dan aku akan mengembalikan semua uangmu itu, tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Youngmin.

"Luhan kembali padaku, atau lebih tepatnya aku membeli kembali dia darimu tuan Oh?" Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar penawaran balik yang diberikan Youngmin padanya.

"Bagaimana?, atau kita perlu mempertanyakan terlebih dahulu ke bocah itu?" Luhan tersentak begitu Youngmin menatapnya penuh minat, seakan ingin Luhan kembali padanya sekarang.

"Luhannie"

"Hyung"

"Aku sarankan kau lebih baik ikut denganku kembali ketempat ini, kau tau?, disini jauh lebih baik kita bisa bekerja sama"ucap Chen yang sudah berdiri disamping Luhan sepupunya.

"Youngmin bisa membayarmu lebih, jadi ikutlah dengan"

"Hyung..." Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, dimana namja tinggi itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar khasnya, menatap arah depan tepat pada Youngmin yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan menurut Luhan.

"Luhan kau bisa langsung memutuskannya sekarang, jika kau kembali ikut padaku, aku bisa memberimu lebih, jadi bekerjalah padaku"

"Aku datang kemari memberimu sebuah penawaran untuk namja itu, bukan Luhan" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya sesaat setelah ia terdiam tadi.

"Itu bisnis tuan Oh, Luhan kembali padaku dan uangmu pun akan aku kembalikan, dia juga tentunya akan aku bebaskan" Youngmin tersenyum remeh pada Sehun, seakan meremehkan sosok Sehun yang selama ini selalu di agungkan akan kekayaan yang dimiliki namja tampan tersebut, dan itu sungguh terlihat memuakkan bagi Sehun.

"Luhan ayolah, ikut denganku!, kita bisa jalani bersama kehidupan kita" Chen mencoba menghasut sepupunya Luhan, agar bisa ikut kembali dengannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aniya, hyung sebelum itu mengapa hyung menjualku padanya?, kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Akh, i-itu...a-aku" Chen gelagapan mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan padanya barusan.

"Tentu saja karena hutang-hutangnya Luhan-shi, karena itulah ia menjual dirimu padaku" sahut Youngmin tiba-tiba, membuat Chen bungkam menunduk diam.

"Hyung" Dengan gelengan kecil sesaat, Luhan mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya memandang arah depan dan tangan yang ia kepal kuat.

"Aniya hyung, aku akan bertahan" ucap Luhan yakin, itulah akhir keputusannya jelas menandakan ia menolak tawaran yang diberikan Youngmin padanya. Secara tidak langsung ia memilih tetap berada dipihak namja tampan itu, yah disamping Sehun. Lantas Sehun menoleh pada si mungilnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

'Luhan...' batin Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, saat merasa jantungnya terasa aneh?, terasa berdetak lebih meningkat.

"Baiklah, karena Luhan tak ingin secara langsung menerima tawaranku, sekarang dialah yang menjadi jaminannya, bagaimana?" Seru Youngmin

"Jaminan?, apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengernyit tak suka, entah sekarang apa lagi yang direncanakan pria menyebalkan itu.

"Yah, dia jaminannya, jika kau menang Luhan tetap jadi milikmu dan uangmu akan kembali, tak hanya Luhan yang kau miliki secara gratis, tapi kau juga akan mendapatkan bunga dari uangmu itu sebesar 50 % " jelas Youngmin.

"Tapi jika kau yang kalah, kau harus mengembalikan Luhan beserta uangmu tak akan kau dapatkan sepersen pun" lanjutnya.

"Lalu denganku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku menang, kau harus memberiku lebih senilai 200 milyar secara tunai ditambah transferan semua tagihan Kim Jong Dae terhadapmu untuk menjadi peganganku" Sehun menambahi menatap tajam pada Youngmin.

"Eh?, n-naegayo?, wae?" Kejut Chen.

"Aku akan menerima tawaran ini jika kau setuju, dan mungkin dengan sedikit tambahan syarat dan ketentuan lainnya"

'jika aku tidak bisa menghentikan Luhan untuk memperdulikan tentang Kim Jong Dae, mungkin tidak jadi apa-apa bukan' lanjut Sehun dalam batin sesaat lalu berpaling menatap Luhan disampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menambahkan sedikit, jika kau kalah tutup semua keuangan yang kau miliki dan tidak akan pernah kembali ke SM Club ini"

"oke Diel"

"Baiklah, ayo mulai"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ No Money ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"320 milyar dan ini semua Documen tagihan milik Kim Jong Dae diClub ini" Sehun menerima Documen tersebut dari sekertarisnya, membacanya dengan seksama.

"kau bisa memeriksa semuanya terlebih dahulu"

"baik, letakkan semuanya dimeja itu!" pinta Youngmin, lantas para pengawalnya meletakkan semua koper yang berisikan uang itu dimeja tersebut.

"jadi bagaimana?, apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Sehun memasukkan tangannya disaku kantung celananya.

"sesuatu yang dapat menentukan sebuah keberuntungan, tak rumit ini simple saja, walau permainan ini sering digunakan" ujar Youngmin.

"aku akan menjelaskan cara dan peraturan mainnya"

 **SRET**

Chanyeol dengan gerak cepat menahan dan menodongkan sebuah pisau yang ia bawa kearah salah satu pengawal Youngmin, kala ia sadar pengawal itu hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas yang ia kenakan.

"mwoya?"

"hey, tenanglah ia hanya akan memberi contok peraturannya saja" seru Youngmin.

"Chanyeol biarkan!" pinta Sehun.

"it's ok?" Sehun bergumam sebagai jawabannya, lantas Chanyeol pun melepaskan orang itu dan tetap merasa antisipasi kala saja para pengawal Youngmin tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. pengawal Youngmin pun kembali mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya dan itu sebuah senapan. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi senapan tersebut, dimana masih berisikan peluru asli dengan lengkap, lalu mengambil peluru lain dari jasnya itu dan mengisinya disenapan yang telah kosong tadi.

"The rule is simple, kami sudah menyiapkan peluru yang berbeda, jadi senapan itu hanya berisikan satu peluru yang menempatkan diurutan terakhir, peluru yang hanya dipakai untuk permainan ini, satu tembakkan untuk masing-masing pemain" jelas Youngmin panjang lebar, sementara pengawalnya itu mengarahkan senapannya kearah kepalanya sendiri itu hingga...

 **SNAP**

Hanya cairan tinta yang keluar dari senapan itu. bukan peluru yang sesungguhnya.

"tapi saat salah satu diantara kita mendapatkan peluru itu, maka dialah yang akan kalah, tak berbahaya bagaimana pun juga itu hanya peluru yang berisikan tinta cairan, jadi tenang saja, bagaimana?" hanya dengusan pelan sebagai responan dari Sehun dan Youngmin tersenyum simpul yang melihatnya.

"baiklah, hey siapkan senapan yang baru!" seru Youngmin memerintah para pengawalnya.

"tidak ada yang perlu diragukan bukan?, mari kita memulainya sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ No Money ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mereka sungguh telah mempersiapkannya semua" ujar Chen pelan.

"eh?" Luhan menoleh pada sepupunya itu disampingnya sekarang.

"kau tau?, permainan trik seperti ini sungguh menarik mereka tidak pernah bermain-main dan aku yakin pria tinggi itu akan kalah malam ini" Luhan terdiam, beralih memandang Sehun disana yang telah menerima lebih dulu senapan itu, bersiap-siap mengarahkan senapan tersebut kearah kepalanya.

'Sehun-shi' batin Luhan mulai merasa cemas kepada Sehun.

"aku akan memulai lebih dulu" ucap Sehun siap menarik pelatuk senapan digenggamannya itu.

'aniya'

 **SNAP**

Hhh…

Luhan menghela nafas karena Sehun berhasil dengan mendapatkan peluru yang kosong dari senapan tersebut.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Sehun-shi"

"wae?, mengapa kau mau bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk bocah itu heum?" Tanya Youngmin disela ia mengarahkan pula senapan itu dikepalanya, karena saat ini lah gilirannya.

"kau sampai merelakan semuanya untuk bocah itu, apa aku boleh tau alasannya?" Sehun tak langsung menjawab apa pun pertanyaan Youngmin yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu, ia diam saja sesaat sebelum menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan yang tak jauh darinya, juga tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"alasanku yah?, hem tidak ada alasan apa pun, hanya saja…" Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya, menggulum sejenak bibir tipisnya.

 **SNAP**

Dan membiarkan Youngmin melewatkan keberhasilannya pula, sama sepertinya pria itu tak mendapatkan tembakkan yang berpeluru.

"ada sesuatu yang harus ia ingat, apa pun itu" gumamnya membalas, kembali mengarahkan senapan itu untuk kedua kalinya

 **SNAP**

"tapi…, ini saatnya aku akan menjaganya" Luhan tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun dengan tatapan mereka yang saling beradu. Tatapan Sehun terasa begitu dalam bagi Luhan untuknya.

"eh?, apa yang dikatakan Luhannie?. Apa kau tau?" Tanya Chen merasa tak mengert akan ucapan Sehun barusan.

"molla"

"apa dia sedang melantur karena gugup?"

 **SNAP**

Dua sama sekarang untuk Sehun dan Youngmin

"tapi…" Luhan kembali terdiam, tak sengaja ia menatap jarinya yang dibalut oleh sebuah plaster.

"dua sama, itu tandanya hanya tinggal satu tembakkan terakhir. Maka ini akan berakhir"

Youngmin menampilakan senyumannya, ia tau apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi dan tepat pada tembakkan terakhir itulah giliran Sehun, maka bias dipastikan jika namja itu akan kalah darinya. Sementara Sehun dengan santainya mengambil senapan tersebut dari tangan youngmin dengan tangannya yang terdapat sebuah plaster pula disana. Disaat itu Luhan melihatnya jari Sehun yang juga terluka sama sepertinya, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"it seems like it"

"bodoh, ia akan kalah, semua akan berakhir jika ia melakukan tembakan selanjutnya, Luhan kau tak menyadarinya?" heboh Chen yang juga menyadari sesuatu.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Lu?, dia akan kalah begitu saja!" Chen menoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan yang tengah menunduk diam tak bergerak.

"Luhan!" tetap terdiam menatap kosong jarinya itu an menggenggamnya erat. Luhan juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa, jelas ia tak ingin Sehun kalah dari permainan ini. Yang akan berakhir dirinya kembali pada Youngmin. Ia tak mau itu terjadi padanya, ia pun menatap kembali jarinya itu. Tersentak kala menyadari sesuatu, tidak ia harus menghentikan semua ini, Ia… Sehun. Seketika ia bergerak berlari cepat kearah Sehun disana.

"Sehun-shi!" teriaknya memanggil nama Sehun dan menahan tangan namja itu yang kembali hendak menembakkan senapan tersebut padanya. Hingga namja itu terhenti terkejut.

"jangan lakukan, s-senapan itu berisikan peluru sesungguhnya, jadi kumohon hentikan!" ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"kau…" Sehun justru malah menangkup wajah Luhan dengan satu tangannya.

"kau memanggil namaku untuk pertama kalinya"

"eh?" Luhan terbengong mendengar ucapan Sehun, hingga detik berikutnya, Sehun bergerak menarik tubuh si mungil dan merengkuhnya erat. Bahkan ia seketika menarik wajah Luhan guna mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka untuk sebuah ciuman manis. Tentu semua terkejut bukan main yang melihatnya. Sehun tiba-tiba mencium Luhan dihadapan mereka, begitu pula Luhan yang melebarkan kedua manic rusanya. Ia tersentak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi lantas Luhan berusaha mendorong wajah Sehun hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"S-sehun-shi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"sekali lagi"

 **CUP**

"eumphh…" Luhan ingin menolak, namun Sehun kembali menciumnya yang jauh lebih terasa lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Melumat dalam guna meresapi bagaimana manisnya bibir kecil si mungilnya. Jilat dan dihisapnya beberapa kali, sempat membuat mengeluarkan lenguhannya.

"mphhahh…" ciuman yang terjadi beberapa menit itu pun terlepas.

"dengarkan aku!, diam dan lihat saja, aku selalu memiliki keberuntungan yang cukup kuat" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

"tak perlu khawatir heum, semua akan terselesaikan segera, jadi tidak apa-apa" Luhan tertunduk pasrah dengan satu tangan Sehun menyentuh lembut kepalanya, membiarkan namja yang lebih tua darinya, bergerak kembali mengangkat senapan itu kearah kepalanya lagi.

"I'II protect you, Luhan…" gumam Sehun disertai sebuah senyuman tipisnya pada si mungil, hingga membuat Luhan tertegun kesekian kalinya.

'aniya, andwaee…, Sehun' jerit Luhan dalam hatinya. Disisi lain Youngmin malah memasang senyuman penuh arti.

'Andwaee…'

 **SNAP**

'Sehun-shi'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **gk mau banyak omong hehee...  
**

 **ni update guys...**

 **dhinnie sebenarnya rada gimana gitu sama chap ini, karena mang dikit banget yehh... author ja sadar lhoo**

 **yah mau bagaimana, ni kan bukan dhinnie yang buat tapi adik dhinnie, jadi maklumin klo lagi-lagi masih dikit, yaudah**

 **MAKASIH ALL YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FF INI, PA LAGI SAMPE MEREVIEWNYA**

 ***dohh capslocknya jempol dah XD**

 **Okeh sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ No Money ~**

 **..**

 **.**

 **chapter 05**

 **...**

 **..**

 **SNAP**

' _Sehun-shi!_

Hening seketika usai suara senapan itu berbunyi.

"Eh?"

"See! Aku memiliki keberuntungan yang kuat bukan?" ujar Sehun tepat didepan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang masih cemas. Youngmin justru terkejut, ia mengira Sehun akan mendapatkan tembakan yang berisikan peluru tinta itu. tapi ternyata senapan itu malah bagian yang tak berpeluru.

"A-apa? itu tidak mungkin! bagaimana bisa kau tidak mendapatkan tembakan yang berpeluru?" kata Youngmin tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? kau berkata seakan ini semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan begitu?" Sehun menyeringai tipis sambil beralih pada Chanyeol yang tak jauh darinya.

"Chanyeol bawa semua uang-uang itu!" pintanya lalu pada sekertarisnya itu.

"Dan kau Kim Jong Dae, jangan harap bisa melarikan diri dari sini!" Chen tersentak begitu mendengar suara ancaman dari Sehun yang tau ketika ia hendak diam-diam pergi dari tempat itu.

Youngmin terlihat menggeram, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum aneh begitu ia telah menyadari sesuatu yang benar tak sesuai rencananya dalam permainannya malam ini.

"oh, aku tau sekarang, Oh Sehun apa yang telah kau lakukan. ck, dari awal kau berpura-pura menempatkan peluru yang berisikan tinta cairan itu, dan yang sebenarnya kau tidak memasukannya kedalam senapan itu bukan? apa ini sebuah trik?" ujar Youngmin yang telah menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. kembali tersenyum menatap remeh kearah Sehun yang justru terlihat santai saja disana.

"tapi bukan berarti kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja dengan semua ini, aku tak bodoh tuan Oh"

 **PUK**

Youngmin melebarkan matanya terkejut saat Sehun menodongkan senapan ditangannya kearah depan tepat pada kepala pria lebih tua tersebut.

"M-mwoya? mau apa kau dengan senapan kosong itu?" tanyanya terkejut.

"itu salah." Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jas ia kenakan, menunjukkan sesuatu pada pria itu disana

"Eh?"

"Benar bahwa aku tidak menempatkan peluru tinta cairan itu disenapan ini, tapi aku telah menempatkan yang lain sebagai gantinya, dan kau tau apa itu?" jelas Sehun sambil bergerak menahan tubuh Youngmin dari arah belakang dengan cepat.

Membekapnya dengan begitu kuat agar tak bisa lepas. Youngmin yang masih terkejut pun beralih menatap pada arah meja didepan mereka, dimana diatasnya terdapat beberapa peluru asli yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh salah satu anak buahnya sendiri. saat itu ia kembali terkejut bukan main setelah mencoba menghitung peluru yang tersisa disana.

"satu, dua, tiga, empat, li-lima? a-apa pelurunya hanya lima? ja-jadi peluru itu?" histerisnya ia telah sadar sepenuhnya akan semua ini, Sehun seperti tengah mempermainkannya balik.

"benar. apa perlu aku membuktikannya padamu tuan Kim? jika apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar dan sebagai hadiah karena telah mendapatkan jawaban yang benar. kau sungguh tak menyadarinya, jika senapan ini memiliki enam peluru itu tandanya tembakan terakhir inilah milikmu!" Sehun tersenyum menang telah berhasil mengalahkan pria itu dari segala permainan dan juga rencana busuk Youngmin sebelumnya.

"Oh Sehun keparat!" geram Youngmin penuh emosi dirinya telah kalah yang bahkan dari permainannya sendiri untuk Sehun.

"aku nyatakan kau telah kalah, semuanya jangan ada yang berani mendekat jika tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada boss kalian! ini telah berakhir hahahaa...ini menyenangkan bukan?!"

"Brengsek Kau!"

Sehun tertawa kecil kini gilirannya tersenyum remeh pada Youngmin atas kemenangannya malam ini. merasa senang karena berhasil telah membuat pria itu tampak kesal setengah mati olehnya.

..

..

..

"Menurun!"

"Demammu sudah menurun, aku cukup cemas saat membawamu tadi dengan keadaan seperti itu" Sehun membereskan kotak P3k itu telah ia gunakan untuk memeriksa keadaan si mungil.

Duduk dikursi sebelah ranjangnya, dimana Luhan duduk berselimutkan selimut tebal ranjang itu. Setelah mereka kembali dari SM Club Sehun langsung memeriksa kondisi Luhan yang masih terbilang lemah karena demamnya.

"Tapi sekarang kau jauh lebih baik bukan?"

"heum" Luhan bergumam pelan.

"Luhan."

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu dan ini mengenai...Kim Jongdae" Luhan seketika menunduk diam saat Sehun menyebutkan nama sepupunya itu.

"Aku rasa apa yang sudah dilakukan sepupumu itu, tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi bagaimana pun juga dia-lah yang telah menjualmu" Sehun bangun dari posisinya

"I-itu..." hendak pergi dari kamar itu dengan membawa kotak P3k

"Tapi, aku akan membuat pengecualian khusus untukmu dan juga untuknya kali ini, membiarkannya aku rasa itu sudah cukup. Karena aku tau kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya" Luhan menoleh memandang punggung tegak Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaannya disana.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo..." seru Luhan tersenyum senang.

walau Sehun tak melihatnya tapi ia tau pasti si mungil begitu senang sekarang. Dan itu membuat Sehun justru menggeram dalam hati, merasa tak tahan terhadap si mungil dengan cepat Sehun berbalik. Melempar begitu saja kotak P3k yang ia pegang itu.

 **Bruk**

"Ahh..." Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menghempaskan keranjang empuk itu, memeluk tubuhnya erat hingga tak terlihat.

"Aku tau...apa yang kau alami rasanya seperti apa, kau hanya sendiri dan sepupumu itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya keluargamu" ujar Sehun tenang

"Dan aku mengerti itu, tapi...tetap itu semua bukan apa-apa masih ada hal lain yang belum kau rasakan apa pun itu, satu yang aku suka ketika melihat wajahmu itu terlihat senang saat membicarakan soal lainnya" tak ada timbalan dari Luhan yang hanya diam tertegun mendengarkan ucapan pria yang masih memeluk tubuh kecilnya ini.

"Luhan, it can't be me? Tidak bisakah aku menjadi salah satu bagian darimu? Mari hidup bersama disini!?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Luhan, menatap dalam si mungil yang juga menatapnya teduh.

"Tapi..."

"Benar kita tidak begitu saling mengenal, baru kemarin aku membawamu tapi aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku menjadi keluarga"

Luhan tetap terdiam mendengarkan apa yang Sehun ucapkan kepadanya. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu perasaan yang ia tak tau itu apa, yang jelas saat Sehun mengajaknya untuk tinggil bersama itu yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Bahkan matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca menatapi Sehun disana.

"Kau mau'kan Luhan?"

"Ne" Luhan tersenyum lembut bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata dipelupuk mata rusanya itu, menerima dengan tulus ajakan yang telah diberikan oleh Sehun padanya.

"Luhan..." gumam Sehun merendahkan wajahnya kewajahnya Luhan. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dengan lembut dalam sebuah ciuman manis.

..

..

..

Sehun terus meresapi dalam manisnya bibir kecil yang ia jamah itu. Betapa lembut dan sangat terasa pas disela kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Melumat, menghisap sesekali ia gigit kecil bibir itu gemas. Hingga menghasilkan suara kecipak khas peraduan kedua bibir itu tersebut.

"Nnnmmhhh..."

si mungil tak bisa berbuat banyak hanya menggerakan sesekali bibirnya, menerima sentuhan bibir Sehun dibibir kecilnya. Menekan pelan salah satu bibir pria yang berada diatas tubuhnya itu. Secara berganti walau mungkin akan terasa asing yang Sehun rasakan, karena jujur Luhan pertama kalinya merasakan sensasi seperti itu, anggap saja ia amatiran dalam hal berciuman.

"Umphhaahhh..." lenguhnya ikut menyertai suasana yang mereka ciptakan bersama. Sehun semakin mendalami tautan mereka kala ia berhasil membuat Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya, ia memainkan lidahnya dimulut hangat si mungil. Menjilat-jilat lidah tersebut agar ikut serta dalam permainannya.

"Nghh...S-Sehunahhh..."

Nafas Luhan memberat ia mulai kehabisan nafas sekarang, lantas dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Sehun agar ciuman mereka terlepas. Tepatnya tautan mereka pun terlepas langsung.

"C-chankaman! Hahh...hahh..." lekas Luhan meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen hingga dadanya naik-turun, sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang wajah Luhan yang telah memerah sempurna dibawahnya ini.

"Se-Sehun-shi..." panggil Luhan begitu nafasnya telah teratur kembali.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal."

"yah, apa itu?"

"hmn, jelaskan padaku mengenai perkataanmu tadi, mengenai alasanmu itu? Apa, apa yang harus aku ingat? Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? Jelaskan! Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa pun" tanya Luhan panjang lebar dengan tatapan penuh harapan agar Sehun lekas mengatakan kepadanya mengenai yang ia tanyanya itu.

Hhhh...

Sehun menghela nafas pelan satu tangannya ia gerakan untuk membenarkan poni halus Luhan.

"kau begitu ingin tahu?" si mungil mengangguk lucu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Waeyo?" tangannya yang ia gerakan diponi Luhan, kini beralih pada pipi mulus si mungil mengelusnya lembut.

"Ada saatnya kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri heum, jadi jangan menanyakannya lagi" terang Sehun.

"Tapi..."

"Luhan!" si mungil bungkam saat Sehun berseru memperingatinya agar tak bersuara lagi. Ia diam menggigiti bibir bawahnya menurut. Sehun kembali merendahkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Luhan.

"Luhan...aku menginginkanmu malam ini" bisik Sehun dengan nafas beratnya dan Luhan bisa merasakannya, membuatnya sedikit terkesiap.

"Se-Sehun-shi, ja-jangan sekarang!" ucap Luhan terbatah karena ia tau apa maksud Sehun yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Tidak bisa Luhan, aku menginginkannya sekarang!"

"Sehuunnn..." jerit Luhan saat Sehun sudah membuka dan menarik piyama yang ia kenakan membuangnya kelantai.

"A-aniya, ahh..." mendesah kecil akibat perbuatan pria diatas tubuhnya itu yang sudah tengah menjilat dan mengulum nipplenya.

"Ja-janganmmhhh...aahhh..."

Refleks Luhan mencengkram tangan Sehun yang hendak menyentuh sesuatu yang ada diselangkangannya itu dibawah sana. Tapi Sehun tak perduli nafsunya sudah sangat membara sekarang yang jelas begitu ingin dituntaskan.

"Luhan, tak ada penolakan heum!" geram Sehun, membuat si mungil takut diam seketika.

Sehun pun tersenyum dalam hati, membuka perlahan celana piyama beserta dalaman si mungilnya. Hingga kini Luhan naked sepenuhnya, Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya yang langsung berhadapan diselangkang si mungil. Ia buka lebar kedua paha Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke penis mungil itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia pun meraup milik Luhan dengan cepat, mengulumnya perlahan.

"Ahh...Se-Sehunnaahh..aahh..." desah Luhan kembali tak kuat tubuhnya jadi bergetar kecil merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ia sampai membekap rapat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan mata yang ia pejamkan erat membiarkan Sehun terus melakukan apa yang pria itu inginkan padanya saat ini.

..

..

..

"Sehun-shii...ahhh..."

"Hmm..." Luhan membuka perlahan kedua matanya yang langsung bertemu dengan kedua manik tajam Sehun.

"A-aniyaahhh..." Sehun tersenyum tipis mengecup sekilas bibir si mungil, tanpa memperlambat gerakannya dibawah sana. Sesekali akan membuat tubuh Luhan tersentak-sentak.

"Aahh...mmhhh...aah..." Luhan ingin kembali menutup mulutnya, namun Sehun dengan cepat menahannya.

"Luhan, jangan ditutup heum!" titahnya tegas

"Ta-tapihh...a-aaku...aahh...ti-tidak tahannhh..." Luhan sedikit menjerit kala gerakan Sehun menjadi, menumpuknya tepat pada titik kenikmatannya didalam sana.

Maka itu akan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan puncaknya sebentar lagi. Penis Sehun benar-benar terus menusuknya begitu dalam tak henti. Ia remas kuat sprai yang ia gapai sampai tak berbentuk lagi. Sehun bertindak menempelkan keningnya dikening Luhan, menatap dalam pada kedua manik indah bak rusa itu.

"Keluarkanlah Luhan!...keluarkan sayang..." bisiknya dengan mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya itu. Sampai beberapa genjotan ia lakukan Luhan menjerit kuat dengan tubuh yang membusung kedepan dan...

"AAhhh...hahh...hhh..." desah itulah yang Luhan keluarkan sebagai tanda ia telah menuju klimaksnya, cairannya menyembur keluar membasahi perut rata berotot milik Sehun.

Tapi bukan berarti Sehun akan berhenti bergerak, ia bahkan belum menuju pada klimaksnya. Maka dari itu ia justru tak henti bergerak dengan gerakan yang jauh lebih cepat seakan tak membiarkan Luhan bernafas lega. Menggeram nikmat ketika lubang Luhan malah jadi terasa semakin mengetat. Hal itu jelas ia rasakan akibat penisnya terjepit kuat didalam sana. Ketika ia keluarkan dan hendak memasukannya kembali, ia mengerang keras kala lubang itu membawanya begitu dalam.

"Aahh...ngghhaahhhm..." dibalas desahan lagi oleh Luhan.

"ahh...Ssshhh..."

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Sehun pada akhirnya menyemburkan spermanya memenuhi lubang Luhan didalam sana. Dengan nafas begitu tak beraturan ia berhenti bergerak dan tubuhnya ia bawa untuk lebih menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil.

"Hahh...hahh..." nafasnya terdengar kacau matanya tak lepas memandang wajah Luhan yang penuh peluh juga memerah hebat.

"Luhan..." panggilnya setengah berbisik.

"eumh?"

"Jangan lupakan perjanjian kita heum!" ujarnya lalu mendapatkan anggukan lemah dari sosok kecil itu dan ia pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Luhan...kau milikku..."

Tanpa ada perkataan lagi setelah itu, Sehun kembali membawa Luhan dalam ciuman dalamnya. Yang mana kini jauh lebih terasa lembut dengan menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ia miliki untuk si mungilnya untuk berbagi bersama.

' _mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, dan sampai kapan pun hanya menjadi milikku...karena aku akn selalu bersamamu...'_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **~ TBC ~**


End file.
